


Wind Dragon

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Archfiend, Cuddling, F/M, Fiend - Freeform, Training, Wind - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kain and Barbariccia still have to decide what to do with the day... but it seems relatively clear.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Wind Dragon

Kain stretched with a squeezed sound, relaxing atop his bed. It was more like a colorful assembly of pillows and blankets, mostly due to the fact that he was joined in bed almost every night. His female companion wasn't the one he would have desired before, but by now, he had settled pretty much with what he was offered. No use complaining about what he already was receiving.

"Kain…" The purring sound was giving him slight shudders. He grinned, and glimpsed over his shoulder. Accompanied by the tickling feeling of her luscious hair, Barbariccia stretched out next to him. "Are you awake already?"

"Quite." Kain sighed and stretched. "I'm still feeling a little flattened. But all in all, it's a nice feeling. I know that I did something right when I feel sleepy and dreamy myself."

Barbariccia chuckled quietly. The archfiend of wind was the visually most appealing of the four, but also one of the most vicious. He was fighting against her in training regularly, and she always proved to be a formidable opponent. It had honed Kain's abilities, and he was most proud of his lately highly increased performance in battle.

"You seem awfully proud of yourself." Barbarricia kissed the side of Kain's neck. "You look positively wicked like this. I should lower you a notch, but I suppose it would be more sensible to feed your ego some more and make you strong enough to take on every last dragon in the world?"

Kain closed his eyes. It did sound tempting. There were many dragon enemies, and with every dragon he defeated, he felt that he became stronger. It seemed like his body absorbed the souls of all those dragons, so that he could become stronger. The many dragons found throughout the underworld, overworld, and even on the two moons were serving him well regarding his development as warrior.

"Master Golbez is quite taken with your new strength, I heard. And you make me go ever wilder." Barbarricia laughed lightly and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Such a powerful dragon. I'm losing my mind with you. And that is what makes this all such a wonderful experience."

"You're making me hungry for more. That's a bad talent of yours." Kain crawled over Barbariccia and stroke through her hair. "You are just irresistible to me, and you know that. That's not very nice of you."

Barbariccia snickered, giving him the most innocent expression she was able to pull off. It wasn't the worst one, but from how she had acted like a vixen beneath him, Kain knew that she was just toying with him. He wasn't opposed to that, though. He thought that this was just perfect at this moment.

"Now, what will we do on this fine day?" Barbariccia kissed the underside of Kain's chin, laving her tongue lightly against the skin. "We are getting to decide today."

"Well, we should get cracking." Kain snickered and got up. "No, I'm serious. We should just get training again. And that will be our upper hand in the upcoming battles."

 


End file.
